Linus And Lucy's Mansion
by 123therealluigi
Summary: Peanuts Remix Of Luigi's Mansion! :D Rated T For Violence. SORRY BAD LANGUAGE FANS! :3 Also Please Don't Burn Me! D:! Or I'll Burn You Back! :D linus and lucy are invited by charlie brown for a root beer party. but he becomes missing and linus and lucy must find him in the horror world.
1. Scared!

Linus Walked Down The Cold Halls Of The Street, Carrying A Rifle Shotgun And A Flash Light. He Went To A Dark And Cold House That Was Really Creepy Including A Graveyard That Scared Him. As He Opened The Door Slowly He Called Out a Familiar Name: Charlie Brown? He Said In A Clear But Scared Voice. He Shook In Fear With His Teeth Chattering. He Spotted A Creature With A Skull And Meaty Head That Had A Green Skelton Body. It Scared Linus To Death. He Screamt Like As If He Was Being Tortured. But Before The Zombie Like Creature Could Get His Fresh Meat, A Familiar Voice Said: LET GO THY MY BROTHER DEMON! A Girl In a blue dress Popped Out Of Nowhere And Grabbed The Zombie's Head And Ripped And Burned It To The Ground Linus: LUCY!? Lucy: Of Course it's Me Blockhead! Who Do You Think It Is? The 14 year old Lucy Picked Linus Up From The Floor and Took Him To A Weapon Shop. There, He witnessed A Man Standing There. It Turns Out, Schroeder Was There Too! Linus: ITS YOU! Schroeder: " Of Course, He Said. " I Need To Update Your Weapons Linus To Save Charlie brown From The Zombie King. Linus: What Kind Of Updates. Schroeder: Mega Updates. Linus: Where Am I Going. Schroeder:You And Lucy Will Travel In This Town Called Lavender Town. Linus: Ok. Linus And Lucy Had Got Into a Travel Machine. And They Dissapered.


	2. Lavender Town (Suprise!)

Linus And Lucy Appeared With Machine Guns And Walked Into Lavender Town. They Entered the Town Knowing That They Were Not Welcome There. Linus Was Shivering With His Machine Gun. When Linus and Lucy Walked Over A Pile Of Dirt A Vampire Came Out! Vampire: I SMELL BLOOD! Just Then, Linus And Lucy Went Into A Huge Haunted Mansion That Was Owned By a 1523 Family. The Mother Had Died Of Cancer And The Father Was Sentenced To Death. The Children Were Lonely. And They Died As Well. The Father Became A Vampire And Seeks Revenge On People Who Trespass. So Linus and Lucy's Fate Is Coming toward Them. The Vampire Hid In The Mansion Waiting For Them To Come For The Trap. He Sent Out The Other Vampires To Catch The Siblings To Confront Them About Trespassing. Linus And Lucy Entered The Mansion. Just Then A Jingle Started To Play. Linus Grabbed Out A Cube Shaped Video Recorder. To Discover That Schroeder Used It As A Transmission Giving Thing. Schroeder: Remember Me? I Am Giving You Instructions On How To Handle The Beasts Of This Mansion. So, Introducing the Monsters! This Mansion has Zombies, Vampires, werewolves, Ghosts…. Pretty Much Everything Horror-ish. But With The Right Equipment, You Can Do Anything. Good Luck! Linus And Lucy Continued Into The Dark Halls Of The Mansion Carrying Their Backpacks From School. With A Chunk load Of Weapons. Linus: Lucy….. I'm Freaked Out! Lucy: Linus! Man UP! Everything Is Going To Be Okay! But Then A Hockey Masked Guy Came Out With A Sharp Blade And Looked At Linus and Lucy. (Jason Voorhees Theme) Both(Linus And Lucy): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG GGHHHHHHHHHHH! To Be Continued!


	3. Linus And Lucy vs Friday the 13th

Jason Voorhees Looked At The Two Siblings And Threw a Knife At Lucy. But Lucy Dodged The Knife And Rapidly Shot Jason With The Machine Gun. But Jason Wouldn't Die! Lucy: What the… Linus: (screams) Lucy Smacked Linus and Told Him to Calm Down. But Then An Army Of Zombies Came Marching Down The Hallway. They Saw Linus Was Scared And Looked And Charged At Him! Lucy Shot A Rocket Launcher At The Zombies….. And Also Burned Jason And Exploded Him! It Looked Like Linus And Lucy Won This Round! For Now…. But They Needed To Find A Way To Escape. Just Then A Transmission Came In From Schroeder. Schroeder Said To The Siblings: Ok, So You Got Rid Of Those Monsters…. But It Gets Harder Than Usual. That Army of Zombies and That Hockey Masked Dude Was Nothing! See That Little Orb Thing? There Is A Key Inside There. If You Guys Can Reach It Without Being Possessed By Ghosts, It'll Help You Get Out Of Lavender Town. Two Ghosts in Mind. Two Of The Ghosts Are Girls. If You Try And Defeat The Ghosts You Will Reach The Key! Be Careful! Linus: Did He Just Say Ghosts!? Lucy: Come On Lil' Bro, We Will Teach the Ghosts No Mercy! Linus: BUT WE CAN'T HIT GIRLS! Lucy: There Ghosts, You BLOCKHEAD! And Who Said Anything About Hitting? Linus: Nobody? Lucy: That's My Point! Linus: Ok… The Siblings Grabbed The Ghost Eliminating Weapons And Went Into The Room That Said: KEEP OUT! Go Away! They Got Out Their Flashlights And Looked For The Magical Orb. When Linus Found It, He Tried To Grab It. But It Wouldn't Work. Then The Orb Disappeared. Linus: What the He…. Two Ghosts Appeared In Front Of Linus And Scared The Mess Out Of Him! Linus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHGH ! Lucy: GHOSTS! Linus And Lucy Grabbed Out Their Boo Blasters And Opened Fire. The Ghost Girls However, Were Playing Catch With The Orb And Wouldn't Let Linus OR Lucy Have It! Ghost Girl #1: IT'S OUR BALL SO NO! Linus: Give Us That Ball! Linus Cranked the Boo Blaster to Headshot Mode. The Ghost Girls Noticed That Linus Charged His Boo Blaster. Ghost Girls: Uh Oh! Linus: SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! Linus Shot The Girl Ghosts And They Disappeared. Linus Received The Orb And Linus And Lucy Cheered! Both: OH YEAH! But Then, The Vampire Dad Came Out And Grabbed The Orb From Them. Linus: Um Lucy, Are You Ok? Lucy? Lucy? Lucy Was Steaming Mad! Then Lucy Shouted Out Loud: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!


End file.
